


A Touch of Guidance

by Rivulet027



Series: Fred as Gold [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred’s not even sure why he let Justin in. The one thing he is sure of is that he can’t be the gold ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for TSB because she wanted Fred/Justin, Fred being gold and the two bonding over once having crushes on Tommy. Both chars are aged to adulthood and Fred is dealing with the aftermath of having been an evil ranger. Fred is the kid from MMPR:TM and Nico is Justin's soccer friend from Turbo.

A Touch of Guidance:

Fred tried to sink further into the cushions of his couch. He glanced over at Justin not sure how they’d ended up on opposite ends of his couch. Justin sat, turned towards him, watching him, but quiet. Fred stared down at his hands, which meant seeing his morpher on his wrist. He turned away. He was never going to use it, not after the last two weeks.

He had to say something, had to start a conversation or Justin was going to think he was a freak. How had they even ended up with Justin on his doorstep and him inviting Justin in? How had they ended up on his couch?

He should ask if Justin wanted something to drink.

He should apologize to Justin, for standing him up, but he couldn’t explain by saying ‘sorry I was turned evil and wasn’t thinking about dates then.’ He couldn’t even say that, because Nico had been very specific about the whole secret identity thing.

He…

“You know, you’re better looking than Nico said,” he managed.

Great, now he wanted to disappear.

“Well Nico and I have been friends since we were thirteen,” Justin told him, “And he’s very straight.”

“Yeah,” Fred agreed, “he is. He's a good friend.”

Justin nodded his agreement and sat back, as if waiting.

“Look,” Fred tried again, “I’m sorry for standing you up. I…ah…I’ve been a real jerk lately.”

Great, now Justin wasn’t going to want to go out with him.

“Could blame it on being evil,” Justin offered.

Fred’s head snapped around.

“Happens to sixths sometimes before they join the team, happens to other members of the team too,” Justin continued, “You do get used to looking out for spells.”

“You’re not on,” Fred stumbled, he wanted to say my, but couldn’t, “the team.”

How could he call it his team when he’d been trying to destroy them?

Fred looked over when Justin’s hand settled on his arm. Justin had moved closer, closed the distance between them. He stared down at Justin’s wrist, the morpher sitting there.

“I thought there was only us and SPD?” Fred said.

“My team hasn’t been active in a long time,” Justin told him.

“What col…” Fred trailed off taking in Justin again, “You’re blue?”

Justin nodded.

Fred stared down at his morpher, “I wanted gold when I was younger.”

“Not many of those,” Justin commented.

“Would say I’m lucky to get it,” Fred continued, running a stressed hand through his hair, “If it weren’t for that whole being evil part.”

“You’re team thought it might be easier to talk to me,” Justin offered, “Since you kinda ran away from them after they managed to break the spell.”

“I tried to kill them,” Fred said.

“You were under a spell,” Justin reasoned.

“I,” Fred choked, “hurt lots of people.”

Justin frowned, touched his arm again, “Maybe I’m not the person to talk to. Maybe someone who has had experience being evil? Nico said you were from Angel Grove originally, maybe you could talk to Tommy.”

Fred blink, calming slightly at Justin’s words, “Tommy? I knew a Tommy there once, well three actually, but there was this guy from the high school, older than me, and I thought he was the coolest thing ever.”

Fred shook his head.

“Tommy Oliver?” Justin asked.

“You’re saying he was a power ranger?”

Justin nodded.

“And that he was evil?”

Justin nodded again.

Fred stared, “No way! That’s just…he was like my first guy-crush. That’s just weird.”

“I think that’s normal,” Justin said, “to have a crush on him. He’s a good guy, he’d talk to you if you need to vent.”

Fred shook his head, “That’d be too weird. Wait, you had a crush on him?”

Justin shrugged, “Hero-worship is easy when he’s the team-leader.”

Fred smiled.

“Tommy would be the best to talk to,” Justin told him, “And probably the easiest to contact.”

Fred nodded, frowned down at his morpher again.

“You can be the gold ranger,” Justin told him.

“What if I hurt them again,” Fred said closing his eyes tightly. He couldn’t even begin to think of how he’d already hurt them.

“Nico wouldn’t have asked you to join the team if he didn’t think you’d help,” Justin told him.

“How can I make it right?” Fred asked, “How can I even ask them to trust me?”

“They’re your team,” Justin told him, “They’ll trust you now that the spell is broken.”

“W-What if it affects me again?”

“Then they’ll find a way to break it again,” Justin told him.

Fred glanced over, then turned and looked at Justin, “Why’d they send you?”

“Nico’s red,” Justin said, “So trust me there is nothing more he’d like to do than sit you down and tell you how you’re a member of the team. Maybe one of the others would take a more subtle approach, but I haven’t met them all yet so basically they figured I’d be the one you’d actually let in the door.”

“Guess they were right,” Fred said.

Why did he have to be a sucker for a good looking guy? Especially a good looking guy he’d talk to on the phone a few times and wanted to meet.

Justin smiled.

Fred’s lips started to quirk into a smile when his morpher beeped. He stared at it, “What do I do?”

“What is it telling you to do?” Justin asked, voice patient.

Fred frowned as his morpher beeped again, this time more incessantly if that was at all possible. What did it want him to do? What was…

Fred reached down and pressed a button, “Go for Fred.”

“Fred, sorry, wish I could give you more time, but Twyla sent three monsters downtown. We could really use your help. Lauren’s gonna transfer the location to your morpher, all you have to do is teleport,” Nico told him.

Fred glanced at Justin, who just looked encouraging. Fred wet his lips. Could he do this?

“On my way,” he managed.

“I can let myself out,” Justin told him as they stood.

Fred looked down at his morpher again.

“Trust it,” Justin told him, “Then get your teammates to explain it.”

Fred nodded, “Hey, do I get a second chance at that date?”

Justin smiled, “Call me when you get back.”

Fred grinned, then leaned in and gave Justin a kiss. It was brief, he had to leave, but it promised of much more.

“Thank you,” Fred said against Justin’s lips before he pulled back and teleported to join his teammates.


End file.
